The Broken Heart and Ice Queen
by Katrina's Stories
Summary: Regina tries to cope with the fact that Robin and her will never be together. Set directly after the season finale. Why Queen Elsa is in Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place right after the season finale. Robin and Marian where just reunited.

Regina stormed out of the diner and stood outside on the sidewalk. Already she felt tears building up, Not Here, she scolded herself, Not Now. In a puff of purple smoke she vanished to the mayoral house. The tears never fell, but made her vision blurry. Desperately she stumbled into the kitchen, reaching for any alcoholic substance to make the pain go away, she'd even settle for it to fade slightly.

With a bottle of wine in her hands she made her way to the living room and stopped herself, not the living room. She dragged herself into her office and flopped down, her hands already working on the bottle. In her struggle to open it, her wine glass fell and shattered instantly against the cool marble flooring. She stared at it with blurry eyes and let the tears fall. She hated Emma for being stupid enough to save someone. She hated Hook for letting her in the first place. She hated Robin for loving Marian so much. She hated herself for getting to close.

She let out a bitter laugh, "Love is a weakness, " she said remembering her mother's words. The tears fell now, freely, but she didn't care. Her heart cried painfully and her chest, she hadn't felt this bad since Daniel. Daniel someone else she had lost, Daniel and now Robin. She buried her face in her hands, "Why? Why, why, why?! I worked so hard to get over Daniel, to get past the dream of killing Snow White. Why now? Why after everything I've gone through, why now. " She sobbed now, then scolded herself for sobbing. "Love is a weakness. Love is a weakness. "She repeated this to herself because she was almost convinced that love was truly a weakness.

She finally pried open the bottle and then took a big swig, then another, then another, then another. Before she knew it the bottle was almost empty. She felt lighter somehow, but the pain was still very present. "I can fix that. "She raised her hand over her heart and hovered her hand over to where it was.

She was at war with herself. Some emotions she wanted to remember, some she couldn't wait to forget, or at least have dulled to the point where she could live with them. With a deep sigh she put her hand in her chest and ripped her heart wincing slightly and look at the pulsing organ in her fingers.

Moving quickly she wrapped her heart in a towel and then went and stood in front of the painting that had always hung in her office. She traced the edges of it with her fingers and then moved it to reveal the small metal safe behind it, she unlocked it easily, and then laid her heart gently inside. Then with some parts of her mind still screaming at her too stop, she closed the safe and put the picture back up. The pain had already started to diminish.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

Emma stood staring at the door Regina had just slammed in shock. "Mom..." Henry said in the barest of a whispered "do you have any idea what you've just done?" The growing pit of fear in her stomach was justified, Emma had just messed up big time. "I just didn't want her to die. "She whispered, justifying herself to the entire diner. Marian looked at Robin confused, "What's wrong?" Robin took her hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a light kiss. "Me and Regina..." He let the end trail off and Emma closed her eyes. Yep, she defiantly messed up. Robin looked at Marian with sad eyes, "I thought you were dead."

Mary Margret shook her head, "Not after everything she has been through. Not after Daniel." Ruby lightly spread apart her fingers, allowing baby Neal to pull on them. "What are we going to do?" Charming shook his head, "We saw how she was after Daniel. We can't let her be like that again." Henry looked up, "We won't. We will figure something out." Emma nodded, they wouldn't- they _couldn't_- let Regina go back to being the Evil Queen. Robin Hood looked around, "Who is this Daniel I keep hearing about? Regina mentioned him once but she didn't elaborate. She just said that she lost him." Mary Margaret nodded, "It was my fault. I couldn't keep my mouth shut, "she looked up at Charming, "what are we going to do?" Dr. Whale coughed lightly then, "I have a confession to make. Regina ask me to see if I could bring Daniel back, and I did – " his facial features contorted as if he was reliving a painful memory, "but he was a monster. All he wanted to do was kill, and kill, and kill. Regina had to crush his heart, out of mercy. " Mary Margaret paled, and Emma's grip tightened on Henry's shoulder.

"This is all my fault, "Robin Hood said and slid down into a booth " anything, anything you need me to do I will." He promised looking directly at Henry. "Anything?"Henry asked him directly. "Absolutely. "Robin Hood replied without hesitation. Henry glared quickly at him and said in a clipped tone, "Get. Out. " Robin Hood raised his hands in surrender and said, "Look Henry, I am truly sorry. But – "Henry cut him off. "GET OUT!" Henry shouted, and Robin Hood holding Roland's and Marian's hand slowly and carefully walked out of the diner.

Emma looked at Henry with wide eyes, "Kid, you know it's not his fault right? " Henry met her with the same glaring eyes he had Robin Hood, "I don't have time to assign blame. If the situation's fault, it just sucks. Now let's go find my mom before she does something stupid. " With that said he walked out of the diner, slamming the door behind him, and after a few moments in Emma followed, feeling of worry and dread increasing with every step.

Regina had already started on the third bottle when she heard the footsteps. With wobbly legs and a lot of help from the wall she made her way to the foyer. Shortly after she arrived, there was a knock. She swung the door open to see Henry standing with Emma behind him. "Mom..." Henry let the end trail off. Regina knew she looked a mess, her eyes bloodshot from crying and her body unsteady and weak from all the wine. Right on cue it seemed, she shuddered and lost her balance. Henry lunged and grabbed her arm, putting over his shoulders and his arm around her waist. "You're drunk," Emma stated in a sympathetic tone "Regina..."

Regina laughed painfully, which turned to sobs, and then she closed her eyes. The Evil Queen reduced to tears over a man. Henry took her hand in his and tried talking, "Mom. I know you're hurting and-" she cut him off. "Henry, I think you should go. I- I don't want you to see me like this." Henry laughed, "Well then I apologize because I'm not going anywhere. You can argue the point but my mind is set. Once that happens there is no point. I get that from you." Regina smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Okay kid, go get a glass of water. I'm going to help Regina get up the stairs." Henry slowly let go of his hold and disappeared around the corner, Emma holding Regina's arm to keep her steady led her up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgetting Love

Regina woke up with a throbbing headache and a shameful feeling. She had been miserable and gotten drunk, not only that but her son had been the one to help her. Him and Emma, who she wasn't quite ready to forgive. Standing slowly she groaned and saw the Advil on her bedside table. She took two and stumbled into her bathroom, taking a shower.

When she got out she was sure of two things: One- Robin was with Marian and after he learned that it was Regina who wanted to kill her in the first place... Two- Henry wasn't going to want to be anywhere near her after what had happened last night. Regina pulled on clothes and raked a comb through her hair. She struggled with a section then slammed down the comb, "Why do I bother. There's no one left to impress anymore."

A fresh wave of pain hit and she grabbed her counter. She had spent the past twelve hours crying, no more. She locked her jaw and slowly walked towards the kitchen, her pain with her every step. She heard pots clanging and instantly she tensed, the pain temporarily forgotten. When she rounded the corner, fireball in hand, she froze. Henry was in the kitchen, hunched over the stove staring at cooking eggs and whisking a mixture of potatoes and chopped up bacon. His brown hair stuck to up but his eyes where crystal clear, like he had woken up and the first thing he did was go to the kitchen.

"Henry?" Even to Regina her voice sounded raw and emotionless. The boy looked up and smiled, "Hey, mom-" he poured the mixture of potatoes and bacon into the pan "I hope I didn't wake up, I was trying to be quiet. Breakfast is almost ready." Regina sat down slowly, "You didn't- I - Where you here all night?" Henry scooped the food onto plates and brought a jug of orange juice out.

Setting it down before he sat himself down and took a bite. "Of course I was here all night," Henry paused "you couldn't be alone." Regina shook her head in disbelief, "They didn't trust me. Unreal." Henry shook his head, "No it had nothing to do with that. You were miserable and misery loves company." With that he started eating, leaving Regina dumbstruck. Even after the way she had been he stayed to make sure she was okay.

"Mom you might want to eat before your food gets cold. Just an idea." Regina smiled at the boy across from her, Maybe I can beat this. She had something now. She had hope that it would be easier. Her and Robin might even be able to be friends, maybe. She wasn't too sure about that last one, all she knew was things could only get better.

She had no idea how wrong she was.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. I am having a great time writing this and I want to say thank you to everyone who is following this story! Please be sure to write a quick review so I know how I'm doing with this. Some ideas I am having are cool to me but you the readers may not agree and I want to make sure that people like my stories. So please, write reviews, follow and all of that good stuff! I will try to publish at least twice a week so I don't keep you waiting. Thanks!**

** ~Katrina**


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Master

Chapter 4: Ice Master

Regina knew something was wrong before she even opened the door. Henry had left with Emma about an hour ago, promising to return for lunch which made Regina feel warm and loved by someone at least. Very opposite from the feeling she was getting now. When she did open the door she saw the ice, not a problem usually but considering it was in the middle of summer... Not a good sign. With a sigh she pulled on her jacket, muttering under breath, and headed towards Granny's.

It was chaos. People where shouting and everyone she passed by she informed to head to Granny's so they could sort this out. She was about a block away when she saw the giant snowman, and even worse, Roland who was screaming in terror. The giant snowman cornered the boy and roared loudly, from the corner of her vision she saw Robin and Marian running. They would never make it. She heard Robin yell and she saw several arrows flying at it. They stuck in its skin and didn't even slow it down, in fact all it did was make it mad. Very mad. It roared again and razor sharp ice blades stuck out of its skin. It raised a hand and locked its eyes on Roland. With every part of her screaming to stop and avoid more heartbreak, she rushed at the beast.

It seemed to notice her, but did nothing, until she sent a fireball into its heart. The blades grew longer and she kept throwing fireballs until it exploded in a shower of snowflakes. Panting Regina rested her hands on her knees and watched as Robin skidded to a stop and held Roland close. Regina turned to leave but froze when she heard, "Regina-" she turned to see Robin. Emotions danced in his eyes, confusion, anger, sympathy, and-love? "Thank you." He stated simply and she nodded once.

Granny's was no better. "Hey! People, calm down. Listen!" Emma shouted as she stood on a table, earning her displeased looks from Granny. Everyone quieted down, but still cast terrified glances outside at the pile of snow that had been a monster moments earlier. "I know you are scared-"

"Try terrified!"

"Doomed!"

"Dead meat. Sitting ducks!"

"We have no chance. None!"

The temporary wave of calm shattered as people started screaming out. "Hey! Listen up," Regina commanded. It was dead silent, " that thing has a weakness. Fire. And as the former Evil Queen, I still specialize in that area. Until we know what that thing was, and who this person is, we are on lockdown. Everybody stays at Granny's Diner, family's get one room each, so pack only necessities. We will figure this out, until then it is your job to stay calm."

People nodded, and Regina saw a faint smile on Emma's face. "You all go home and pack. I'm going to go figure out exactly who this Ice Master is." Emma tilted her head, "Ice Master?" Regina shrugged, "Works better than _it_." Emma nodded. Regina stepped out of the diner and headed home, intending to research and figure out who this Ice Master really was. When she stepped in the door, she shivered. Icicles hung from her wall and her breath was a warm puff of air. "Regina, I've been waiting for you." The voice said slowly.

Regina turned to leave, but felt a chill go up her back. "Now, now. No need to run." The voice taunted. Regina opened her mouth to scream, but she felt the life slip out of her as the world went dark.


	5. PROBLEM

**Listen, I have a slight problem. I have a lot of crazy great ideas for this story but... since I posted it I've only had one review, and that is sending a negative message to me. Please comment of whether or not you want me to continue because I am also working on another story that I am getting great feedback from and if no one wants me to continue this story then I am going to spend my time creating plot lines for that one instead. I personally love the ideas, but if I am using my time to write a story that no one is going to read...? Please leave a review telling me if you want me to continue. Even if I only get 5, I will continue this. If only them same five people read this, than so be it... I can live with that, but leave a review, it can even be just yes or no. I just want to make sure I'm not writing to an empty audience. **

_**~ Katrina **_


	6. Chapter 5: Forgetting

Regina shivered and opened her eyes. She was in a dark room and she wasn't alone. "Regina, you're awake. That's good, for a but there I thought I killed you." The voice purred.

Regina lunged, then realized she was bound by chains. "What do you want?" Regina snarled as she pulled uselessly at her restraints. "I want to help you, Regina. Of course I would want some help in return but..." Regina laughed, "Whatever help you have to offer, count me out. I would rather freeze to death than accept help from someone who kidnapped me and then chained me up."

"I can make you forget about Robin Hood. Forget loving him, forget the pain. Interested yet?" Regina felt her heart skip a beat and she broke out into a sweat, despite the fact that it was twenty degrees. "How? I was told that isn't possible." The woman smiled, "Well whoever told you that doesn't know me."

Regina stopped struggling and looked up at the woman, "Who are you?" Without missing a beat she replied, "Elsa. Queen Elsa actually, but Elsa will do just fine." Regina, though ashamed to admit it, considered this carefully.

"I know people in that town think I'm evil, but I'm not..." Regina laughed at that, "Not evil. So the giant snowman was just what? Your messenger beast?" Elsa frowned, "Oh, Marshmallow? No his job was simply too stir things up. How'd he do?"

Regina scoffed, "Well Marshmallow managed to scare a five year old perfectly fine." Elsa sighed, "That wasn't the plan but- nonetheless here you are." Elsa moved quickly into another room and returned with a small vile. "Here. This will take the pain away, I promise. Trust me."

Regina didn't of course. That would be stupid, but still... Elsa saw the war in her eyes and unchained one of her hands, then uncorked the vile and left it next to her. "I'll be back, I just have an errand to run." With that Elsa walked out of the room. Regina looked at the vile again and against her better judgment put it to her lips and swallowed the foul mixture in one gulp.

**Sorry this took so long. I said I needed 5 reviews to continue and I only got 4. I was going to stop but then I thought about those four people that really like this story and decided that wouldn't be fair to them. So updated will be kinda slow and some chapters (like this one) may be short. It if you keep reading, then I'll keep writing. **

** - Katrina **


	7. Chapter 6: Storybrooke

Cold. It was the first feeling that she got after she swallowed the liquid in the vial. First her stomach then her arms and legs. _So this is what death feels like,_ she thought as the cold spread to her throat. "Regina," Elsa stopped and smiled when she saw the empty vial, "You drank it. How do you feel?"

Regina opened her mouth to scream at her, or spit threats when she realized she didn't feel. No pain, no heartache. Regina looked at Elsa with wide eyes, "You weren't lying. I don't feel the pain! I..." She trailed off. She should have felt exited. Thrilled, instead she felt nothing. No emotion at all. Elsa smiled, "So it worked. You don't feel do you?"

Regina looked through confused eyes. A part if her knew she should be angry, but she felt... nothing. No anger or hatred. "What did you do to me?" She asked slowly. Elsa smiled, "I did exactly what you a asked me to. I took away the pain, isn't that what you wanted?" Regina nodded, "I-I think so. Is it? I can't re-remember." Elsa walked over and undid the bounds and chains that Regina was locked in.

"You owe me a favor now. This place... my kingdom is nice enough but I want Storybrooke. You're going to help me get it, understand?" Regina nodded slowly, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's right. Where is Storybrooke? How do we get there?" Elsa smiled "Leave that to me."

They walked through a portal and Regina saw a small town. In the back of her head, Regina scrambled to remember where she had seen this place before. "Regina, dear? Are you alright?" Regina nodded, "Let's go." They walked into a restaurant named Granny's and Regina's vision tunneled. She definitely knew these people. "Regina...? Who is this?" Asked a blonde woman. Regina looked at Elsa, "How does she know my name? " Elsa laughed then.

"Remember Regina you owe me this." Regina nodded. Elsa smiled at everyone in the diner with cold humor, "Kill them. Kill them all Regina." Elsa froze the doors as Regina lit a fireball, still wondering why she felt like she knew these people.

**_Will Regina do it? How will they get her to remember before they're all dead? Remember to review, and you can also post questions if you're confused. Next chapter will be up before the week is over. Thanks to all my readers!_**

**_-Katrina_**


	8. Chapter 7: Down In Flames

"Mom!" Someone screamed as the first fireball went flying. Regina spun and glared at him briefly, "Elsa... Why do I feel like I know these people?!" Elsa put a cold hand on her shoulder as she looked out at the people of Storybrooke, "You don't. Now kill them." A younger boy pushed his way to the front, her had tousled brown hair and his eyes searched hers desperately. "She doesn't remember us." He said thickly.

Regina lit another fireball and aimed it at the boy. He closed his eyes, waiting for certain death. "No! Regina stop!" The blonde woman again. Regina guessed this boy was her son, she'd never make it through the crowd before the she threw the fireball. "I still love you, mom. I already forgive you." The boy whispered quietly.

The fireball died out and Regina tilted her head at the boy, "What did you say?" She breathed slowly, before he had time to answer Elsa cut in. "What's it matter?" She spat darkly, "Kill them!" Regina whirled, "I will. As soon as the boy repeats himself."

Elsa glared and said, "Whatever. Just speed this up." Regina turned and looked at the boy again, "What did you say?" The boy didn't flinch, "I said: I still love you, mom. I already forgive you." Regina shuddered at that word, love. What was that? A feeling, a place? Regina lit a fireball again and aimed it at the boy, "Love gets you no where. And I'm not your mom." She whirled and threw it at Elsa, who screamed and iced it before it killed her. "Good act, Regina. I'll be back."

She disappeared in a storm of snowflakes and Regina sat down slowly. "I almost killed you, Henry. I almost..." Henry frowned and lowered himself so he sat next to her, "How did you remember?" Regina smiled and ruffled his hair, "When you said you loved me. I took a potion that made my emotions stop. And I guess erase my memory."

Emma smiled, "Doesn't matter now. Although you're lucky you turned to cook Elsa because I was about to shoot you." Regina nodded, "Yeah. I'm lucky Henry loves me or I would've cooked you before you could shoot me." Emma laughed and helped her and Henry up.

"She'll be back," Regina said slowly looking over the small town she almost barbecued, "she'll be back and she'll try to kill us." Emma nodded, "Keyword is 'try' and she'll fail. Miserably." Regina sighed, "I hope you're right Emma. I hope you're right."


	9. Authors Note

**_So what do you guys think? Should everyone forgive Regina for almost cooking Storybrooke? The next chapter will be posted before the end of the week. Also, if you're a Charmed fan I've been working on a fanfic named Jacob Turner. Check it out. Thank you to my readers, and please leave a review. I love feedback! _**

**_-Katrina_**


	10. Chapter Eight: Nightmares

She was standing in Granny's when it happened. When she lost control of herself She shot flames everywhere and watched as people crumbled down in ashes. "Mom! Please mom, please stop!" Henry yelled as she shot flames everywhere. "I-I can't! What is wrong with me?! I can't control myself!" Regina sobbed after everyone was charred. "You really are evil," Henry choked out before his eyes rolled back.

" Mom! Mom wake up!"

Regina bolted up and felt the tears still slipping down her cheeks. "Mom... it was the dream again wasn't it?" Regina wiped away her tears in a hurry and leaned her head against her wall. "I-I killed everyone and I couldn't stop... and I don't think I really wanted too, it was like I wanted to stop but..." she let the end trail off and she heard Henry laugh. "Mom you used to be evil... that's it. USED to be, as in not anymore-you're a good guy now mom, stop living in the past... stop punishing yourself." Regina smiled and Henry patted her shoulder, "You look like you need some ice cream, my treat."

Regina took the hand that Henry extended and followed him out to the corner, unfortunately they weren't alone. "No, Roland there is no such thing as an ice cream monster. How would ice cream even be a monster? Ice cream is happiness and lo-" Robin stopped talking when he saw her. "Uh Henry, maybe we can get this later, lets go to the movies or something," Regina said quickly pulling on his hand. "No, that's alright Regi- er- Madam Mayor, we were just leaving actually." Robin picked up Roland and carried him down the street, never glancing back.

"Are you okay?" Henry whispered, glaring holes into Robins back. "Yeah I'm fine Henry," Regina lied and put on a fake smile, "I'm just fine." She went through the motions and laughed when she had to, but inside she was panicking as she came to a horrible realization; she was still insanely in love with Robin Hood.

_**I'm so sorry for the wait! These past couple of weeks have been absolutely INSANE! I know this chapter is super short butto make it up to you guys the next chapter will be focused around the tension between Robin and Regina. Thank you guys so much for supporting me in this story, I love all of my readers and hope you are having as good a time reading it as I am writing it... Again thank you so much! **_

_**~Katrina**_


	11. So Sorry

**_Sorry these past few months have been hectic to say in the very least. I'm still working on this story and the next chapter will be up tomorrow I promise. Thank you if anyone is still reading this. _**

**_~Katrina _**


	12. Chapter Nine: Taken

When the full weight of this hit Regina she felt like she would collapse. This time Henry didn't accept 'fine' as an answer. "Mom?" Regina smiled the same fake smile and quickly walked Henry back to Emma's.

"I need something to forget Robin Hood." Regina told Rumple after she barged into his store. He looked up in surprise, "What? Why on earth would you want that, dearie?" Regina sighed impatiently, " I know the whole town knows about what we had! Please..." The end trailed off as she bit her bottom lip to stop the tears.

Rumple pulled a small vial out of his cabinet and enclosed it in her hand. "Here. Just drink this and you'll forget loving him." Right after he had finished talking Regina drank it, she instantly felt dizzy. She could here Rumple's voice, like static, "There. I did what you asked, now leave my and my wife alone."

She was lifted up and felt herself being carried, then a shuddering cold.

When she came to, warm brown eyes where waiting for her. "Who are you?" She asked in a thick voice. The stranger smiled, "Someone who wants revenge, on the Queen and her sister."

I know I said the next chapter would be centered around Regina and Robin but then I thought of this.

~Katrina


End file.
